The invention relates to fiber optic devices, and methods of making fiber optic devices.
In some microoptical assemblies it is necessary to locate a short section (a stub or end, e.g. 0.5-5 mm long) of optical fiber in a groove (e.g. a V-groove). Placing the optical fiber in the groove is a simple matter, but locating the optical fiber longitudinally can be difficult. It would be an advance in the art of microoptical assembly construction to provide a simple method for longitudinally locating an optical fiber stub in a groove such as a V-groove.
The invention includes fiber optic device, comprising a substrate comprising at least one groove comprising a first surface, a fiber stop a bonding material, and at least one fiber comprising a second surface in the at least one groove, wherein at least one of the first surface and the second surface has a surface energy that increases in the direction of the fiber stop and method for longitudinally locating an optical fiber stub in a groove wherein the fiber stub is pressed against a fiber stop by surface tension.